The present invention relates to bowling balls, and more particularly, to a finger insert adapted to be inserted into a finger hole of a bowling ball to enhance the bowler""s grip during delivery of the ball.
In bowling, it is the object of the bowler to knock down as many pins as possible. Many successful bowlers throw a ball which has a pronounced hook since, historically, this type of delivery generates the most pin action. To make a ball hook, it is necessary to maintain contact between the fingers and the ball during delivery to impart a xe2x80x9cliftingxe2x80x9d action on the ball.
Finger hole inserts are used by bowlers to augment the lift and spin imparted to the ball during release. Likewise, some finger hole inserts are designed to provide the bowler with greater control (i.e., xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d) of the ball. In general, finger inserts allow the bowler""s fingertips to stay in contact with the ball while providing a desired function such as enhancing the feel or adding lift to the bowler""s delivery.
Applicant has proposed several finger insert solutions. These inserts are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,002,276; 5,007,640; 5,123,644; 5,176,378; and 5,308,061. While these finger inserts work satisfactorily for their intended purpose, practitioners are always striving to improve the art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bowling ball finger insert which provides a dual purpose at each end of the insert. Thus, each insert provides four use positions. The insert has a tubular body with an outer and an inner wall. The inner wall surface extends substantially coaxial to a central axis of the outer wall surface. The body defines first and second finger openings at opposite terminal ends of the body which are adapted to receive a finger tip. A first finger gripping member is along the periphery of the inner wall surface adjacent the first finger opening. A second finger gripping member is along the periphery of the inner wall surface adjacent the first finger opening. The second finger gripping member directly opposes the first finger gripping member and is a different gripping member than the first finger gripping member. A third finger gripping member is along the periphery of the inner wall surface adjacent the second finger opening. A fourth finger gripping member is along the periphery of the inner wall surface adjacent the second finger opening. The fourth finger gripping member directly opposes the third finger gripping member and is a different gripping member than the third finger gripping member.
The present invention provides an injection molding finger insert which is economical to manufacture and is simple in construction. The finger inserts may be permanently or removably secured within the finger holes of the bowling ball so as to enable the user a choice of four finger gripping members.